<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Apprendre de l'enfer aux enfers by Onuuki_de_Mordria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414278">Apprendre de l'enfer aux enfers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria'>Onuuki_de_Mordria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canonical Character Death, Discord : Les défis galactiques, F/F, F/M, Family Drama, Lesbian Relationship, Nice Queen of Hearts | Cora, Original Character Death(s), POV Shireen Baratheon, Romance, Season/Series 05, The Dark One (Once Upon a Time)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,313</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28414278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onuuki_de_Mordria/pseuds/Onuuki_de_Mordria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Les enfers sont le lieu où se retrouvent les morts qui ont encore une tâche laissée en suspens, mais ... qui a dit qu'ils étaient réservés aux habitants de la forêt enchantée et de ces mondes avoisinants ? Les défunts de Westeros et d'Essos ont eu aussi le droit à un endroit où aller une fois leur dernière heure venue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Petyr Baelish/Queen of Hearts | Cora, Shireen Baratheon &amp; Queen of Hearts | Cora</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Bienvenue à Enferbrooke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Prologue : Bienvenue à Enferbrooke</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
  <span>Les enfers avaient l’apparence d’une ville délabrée, noyée sous un éternel ciel orangé, comme flamboyant. À la tête de cette ville se trouvait une mairesse du nom de Cora, anciennement connue comme étant la démoniaque reine de coeur. Elle avait abandonnée sa première fille Zelena pour entrer dans la noblesse avant de tuer le petit-ami de sa seconde fille Regina sous ses yeux car l’amour était selon elle une faiblesse. Mais ironiquement, la reine de coeur avait trouvé son grand amour en ces lieux sombres et rougeoyants. Son nom : Lord Petyr Baelish, un homme qui avait été lâchement assassiné par la personne à qui il avait tout appris par vengeance. Il était comme elle, il avait cette même obsession pour le pouvoir, le savoir et le chaos. Il aimait beaucoup entendre les histoires des uns et des autres et en tirer avantage lorsqu’il le pouvait. Et il pouvait compter sur une informatrice efficace pour cela : la sorcière cannibale, gérante d’un petit café au centre de la ville, c’était là que venaient déjeuner la plupart des âmes qui séjournaient ici-bàs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et seconde ironie de cette longue et triste histoire, elle avait également adoptée une petite fille, arrivée aux enfers deux ans avant Petyr, dans un triste état. C’était elle qui l’avait découverte, dans le cimetière de la ville, sanglotante encore. Entre deux crises de larmes, Cora avait comprit qu’elle avait été tuée sur ordre de son père, mise sur le bûcher. C’était … C’était une chose horrible que de faire cela, de … de tuer son propre enfant ainsi. Peu importe à quel point elle avait été mauvaise avec ces deux filles, elle les aimait, sincèrement., l’une comme l’autre. Peu importe tout le mal qu’elle leur avait fait … Alors la voir ainsi, cette pauvre petite fille, cela lui avait déchiré le coeur. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais veiller sur toi, tu seras ma petite princesse. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Une vie de princesse</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 1 : Une vie de princesse</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen poussa la porte du café d’Enferbrooke et elle s’asseya au comptoir. Les quelques personnes présentes baissèrent toutes les yeux en a voyant, que c’était grisant d’être ainsi respecté par tous sous peine de souffrances éternelles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Qu’est-ce que je peux servir à notre princesse adorée ? lui demanda la sorcière cannibale </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La même chose que d'habitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Et c’est parti, hurla-t-elle en retournant en cuisine </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen aimait beaucoup cette sorcière, en partie à cause de la fin qu’elle avait connu, très semblable à la sienne. Et également car elle avait été l’une des premières à ne pas la juger sur son physique peu gracieux, et cela elle l’en remerciait énormément. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Princesse ? demanda une voix moqueuse, toi ? Si un jour où m’avait dit que j’entendrais cela. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La biche se retourna vers l’origine de la voix, c’était la reine Margaery Tyrell, l’épouse de son misérable cousin. Si elle était là, c’est qu’il y avait dut se passer quelque chose de grave à Port-Réal. Cela dit, avec Cersei Lannister comme régente, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui c’est princesse Shireen désormais, Lady Margaery. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment osez-vous ? J’ai été reine, la reine des Sept Couronnes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Été, vous venez de le dire. Ici, c’est ma mère qui mène la danse alors … vous feriez bien de faire attention à ce que vous dites. Sinon, des souffrances bien pires qu’une vie dans cette ville vous attendent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La Tyrell était choquée … elle, la biche n’était définitivement plus la même qu’à l’époque où elle était encore vivante. Mais qu’avait-il bien put lui arriver pour qu’elle devienne cet être qui semblait ne plus avoir ni limites ni scrupules. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je vais prendre à emporter finalement, dit-elle à la sorcière cannibale, la clientèle est d’un standing … médiocre par rapport à d’habitude. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Je t’emballe le tout alors, princesse, passe le bonjour à ta mère de ma part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et Shireen repartit avec sa commande en direction du parc de la ville. Ce nouveau monde lui plaisait décidément beaucoup et, bien que sa mort restait un violent traumatisme pour elle, elle y avait trouvé une mère qui l’aimait réellement. Pas comme … </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Joyeux anniversaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 2 : Joyeux anniversaire</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Shireen émergea du pays de Morphée plus tard qu'à son habitude ce matin-là. Elle mit quelques secondes à se rappeler de quel jour il s'agissait. Aujourd'hui, cela allait faire trois ans qu'elle était arrivée aux enfers et qu'elle avait rencontré sa nouvelle famille, sa nouvelle mère. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La biche sortit de ces couvertures, blanches avec des cœurs rouges semblables à l'emblématique de la maison Corbray, et elle s'habilla. Trois ans déjà … dans le monde des vivants elle aurait eu dix-huit ans cette année, si son père et la prêtresse rouge ne l'avait pas brûlée  pour leur misérable seigneur de la lumière. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La princesse de cœur, elle aimait beaucoup se faire appeler ainsi, avait revêtu une robe rouge sang avec une col et une ceinture blanche. Le vêtement était simple d'apparence, pas comme ce que pouvaient porter certaines reines à Port-Réal ou apparemment dans la forêt enchantée, et lui tombait jusqu'aux chevilles. C'était ce qu'elle aimait porter, cela lui rappelait qui elle était au départ : juste une simple princesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ma chérie, l'appela sa mère depuis l'autre côté de la porte, je peux entrer ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Oui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'ancienne reine de cœur, Cora, ouvrit la porte et resta quelques secondes admirative devant ce que portait sa fille, sa princesse. Elle était … belle. Bien plus que la misérable qui portait ce nom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Ton père et moi avons une surprise pour toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Et alors, avec toute la grâce qui la caractérisait désormais, Shireen suivit sa mère jusqu'au rez-de-chaussé où l'attendait son père, Lord Petyr Baelish. C'était une autre des bizarreries de la situation dans laquelle elle vivait. Lord Baelish était devenu son père, et la différence par rapport à son autre père était flagrante. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour, ma princesse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Bonjour, Père. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu es toute en beauté aujourd'hui.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Maman m'a dit que vous aviez un cadeau pour moi, de quoi s'agit-il ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tellement directe, dit Baelish en rigolant, et la question n'est pas quoi mais qui. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Désolé de ne pas rester avec vous, leur dit Cora en enfilant sa veste, mais il y a eu beaucoup de nouveaux arrivants la nuit dernière alors j'ai pas mal de travail. J'espère que ce sera la dernière fois que ton monde nous fait un coup pareil, chéri. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le westerosi eu un sourire gêné, signe que ce n'était probablement pas le cas, ce qui fit sourire leur fille. Oh que non, leur monde n'avait pas fini de lui donner du travail. Shireen et son père s'installèrent à table et commencèrent à manger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pas quoi mais qui … c'est bien cela ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Tu ne perd pas le nord toi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Non, c'est le Nord qui m'a perdue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Désolé, j'ai mal choisi mes mots. Mais tout cela est lié à ta triste … fin, justement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Comment cela ? demanda la princesse de cœur curieuse </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Viens, je vais t'expliquer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Le comptable de la ville se leva de sa chaise et conduit sa fille jusqu'à la cave. C'était leur petit secret, leur façon de punir certaines âmes qui avaient commis des actes bien trop répréhensibles pour être pardonnés. Les seuls auxquels ils ne touchaient pas étaient ceux qui se trouvaient sous la protection d'Hadès, mais ce n'était pas son cas à elle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen, grâce à la magie qu'elle commençait à maîtriser, fit disparaître le cadenas de la porte et entra, suivie par son père. Elle était là, face à elle, après près de trois ans d'attente. Enfin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Joyeux anniversaire ma chérie, lui dit Baelish</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Mélisandre, murmura-t-elle</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Reines et princesses</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>
    <span>Chapitre 3 : Reines et princesses</span>
  </b>
</p><p><br/>
<span>Cora avait revêtu l'une de ces plus belles robes rouges et, avec sa fille, elle était allée pique-niquer sur la plage d'Enferbrooke. Petyr se trouvait en ville avec Malcolm, pour affaires. Ce devait être en lien avec un des résidents de la ville, le geai moqueur n'avait jamais perdu ces vieilles habitudes et souhaitait tout connaître de tout le monde. Le savoir c'est le pouvoir, lui avait-il un jour dit. Mais pourtant, ce pouvoir ne l'avait pas empêché de mourir une première fois, dans la grande salle de Winterfell face aux soeurs Stark, et de se retrouver ici-bas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shireen s’était habillée de l’une de ces plus belles robes écarlates, de style gothique, semblable à celles que portait sa mère. C’était elle que la lui avait offerte sa mère peu après qu’elle l’ai recueillie. Elles étaient une famille; Elle avait trouvé une famille dans cet étrange monde, une famille bien meilleure que celle qui l’avait mise au monde. Avec le temps, la biche avait réussi à tirer une croix sur son sombre passé, et sur tout ce que lui avaient fait subir ces parents. Et, son ultime délivrance avait été lorsqu’elle avait put faire payer à Melisandre pour ce qu’elle lui avait fait subir, pour l’avoir brûlée vive sur ce bûcher, tout cela pour ces stupides croyances. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La biche revivait depuis qu’elle était morte, aussi ironique que ce soit à dire. La vie qu’elle menait à Enferbrooke lui convenait bien mieux que son ancienne existence, où elle était une princesse laide et recluse, étouffée par sa mère toxique et son père absent. Le seul qu’elle regrettait, c’était Ser Davos. Le chevalier lui manquait, il avait été son seul ami dans sa première vie, le seul à s’être soucié d’elle un temps soit peu, mais à la fin, lui aussi l’avait abandonnée. Il était parti, quelques jours avant que son père ne la tue, il s’en était retourné à Châteaunoir. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>La reine de coeur et la princesse du chaos.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <span>
      <span>
        <span>Un bien sombre destin attendait les peuples de la forêt enchanté, mais ils n’en avaient pas encore conscience.</span>
      </span>
    </span>
  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Dark One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 4 : First Dark One</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Elle était là, tapie dans les ténèbres, dans ces ténèbres si familiers pour elle à présent. Elle observait ce qu'il se tramait dans les enfers, sans jamais intervenir. Elle aurait put, elle avait suffisamment de magie en elle pour combattre le maître des lieux et chacun de ces sbires si elle le souhaitait, même sans être la ténébreuse, mais quel intérêt avait-elle à le faire ? Les ténèbres régnaient déjà sur les lieux, bien qu’il ne s'agissait pas de l'un des anciens ténébreux. La reine de cœur et son nouveau mari faisaient un travail admirable pour Hadès, et leur fille était en train de prendre le même chemin qu'eux. Nimue se réjouissait grandement de cela, la petite Shireen ferait un travail formidable dans quelques années, le chaos qu'elle pourrait créer serait de toute beauté. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>L'ancienne ténébreuse arrêta là sa contemplation, elle sentait que quelque chose changeait en elle. Oui, cela ne pouvait être que cela, un nouveau ténébreux était né. Quelque part, le précédent avait dut mourir. Enfin, Rumplestiltskin n'était plus de ce monde. C'était parfait, elle aurait ainsi une nouvelle chance de sortir de cet endroit. Elle ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour quitter Enferbrooke et rejoindre le monde des vivants, pour une nouvelle vie. Quand bien même elle appréciait le monde d’Hadès, il ne valait rien en comparaison avec une nouvelle vie à la surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leur statut de ténébreux était particulier. Elle était morte voilà cinq cent ans, mais son esprit continuait de vivre à travers ces successeurs et ainsi d'échapper aux lois de ce monde souterrain. Néanmoins, elle n'avait pas réussi à avoir de prise sur Rumplestiltskin et cela faisait plusieurs centaines d'années qu'elle attendait son heure, en silence. Peut-être était elle enfin venue, cette nouvelle ténébreuse semblait être pleine de potentiel. Le cygne noir allait déployer ces ailes et tous les engloutir. Elle allait détruire la magie blanche, ce serait une belle revanche contre Merlin, puis elle s’échapperait de la ville des morts. Et ainsi, plus personne ne pourrait les arrêter. Les Ténèbres engloutiraient le monde entier en quelques instants. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Nouvelles arrivantes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Chapitre 5 : Nouvelles arrivantes</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alors que la femme rouge était toujours l'invitée de marque de la biche du chaos et de ces parents, deux jeunes femmes étaient arrivées aux enfers. Leur nom : Cersei Lannister et Daenerys Targaryen, toutes les deux coupables d'avoir tué plusieurs milliers de personnes … avec du feu. Cela avait beaucoup amusé Hadès, le seigneur des morts aimait beaucoup les incendiaires et les pyromanes de manière générale. Mais Cora, elle, n'était pas amusée, bien au contraire. La reine de coeur voyait son pouvoir, le pouvoir qu'elle chérissait tant, lui glisser petit à petit entre les doigts. Le souverain des enfers ne lui faisait plus confiance, elle le voyait bien, et cela la terrifiait au plus haut point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Les deux jeunes femmes, qui avaient provoqué la plus grave crise résidentielle qu'avaient connu les enfers depuis les guerres des ogres, avaient été installées ensemble dans un logement de la ville. Avec les morts qui étaient arrivés en masse, à cause d'elles, le dieu aux flammes bleues avait été obligé de les loger en colocation en attendant la construction des nouveaux logements. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ainsi, les deux dernières reines des Sept Couronnes devaient vivre ensemble, pour l’instant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La reine des garces est parmis nous. Longue vie à la reine, tu ne sembles pas avoir profité de ton trône très longtemps, petit dragon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- J'ai été trahie, rétorqua le plus calmement possible Daenerys</span>
</p><p>
  <span>- La trahison laisse un goût de cendres dans la bouche. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>C'était la lionne que tous connaissaient et détestaient : acerbe, manipulatrice et ciselant ces mots et ces piques à la perfection. Mais, la reine dragon aurait aimé croire qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre derrière cette façade agressive. Cela n'avait pas duré longtemps, mais elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir aux motivations de la lionne, avant que Jon ne la tue. Elle avait tué Missandei, et pour cela elle ne la pardonnerait jamais, mais … elle pouvait peut-être essayer de la comprendre. Du moins, si il y avait quelque chose à comprendre au-delà de cette carapace de feu grégeois, et cela était tout sauf certain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Vous avez tué tant de gens, Cersei. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Probablement pas autant que vous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Pourquoi ? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>- Toujours la même chose : le pouvoir. Vous savez ce que c’est, vous qui avez tout sacrifié, y compris votre amour, pour l’obtenir et le conserver. Et vous avez échouée, tout comme moi. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>